Raised Bow
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: First Hunger Games fanfic, Please enjoy. Katniss and Peeta comfort one another during a nightmare.


**Raised Bow**

**A/N: So, I've been a huge fan of the Hunger Games for a while, and never found the right Peeta Katniss fiction I was looking for, like they were either too mushy or not quite mushy enough. Not that I'm saying mine's the God of all Fanfictions, 'cause it's not. But, I wanted to try!**

**D: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy!**

**I **took a deep breath, my arrow set to to fly and kill the doe before me, her head bent down feeding on the earth below. I exhaled and let my arrow soar, hitting her in the head, and knocking her over.

Smiling, I walked over and claimed my kill.

After yanking the arrow out and slidding it back into my quiver, I tied its front two legs and back to legs together, then slung it up over my shoulders. "Katniss, how do you figure you'll carry that thing all the way back home?"

I turned, with shock, to see Peeta walking towards me. I smiled and waved, the Hunger Games had ended five years ago, and all the rebelion stuff was over, so we lived in peace now. I set the doe down and walked over to him.

Peeta wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. After the mess with the brain control and both the Hunger Games we'd faced together, in the end I'd realized Peeta was the one I wanted.

I rebuilt almost an exact replica of my house in the land we now lived in and lived there with Peeta. I was twenty-one now, and Peeta and I had been daiting for a few years now. Nothing big was happening, but it was a start. Helping me carry her back home, Peeta and I stayed pretty silent on the treck back home.

After cleaning myself up and the doe, I cooked a stu will Peeta baked a fresh loaf of parsley bread. We kept silent during our meal and big eachother goodnight. He slept in the room across the hall from mine. We didn't like being too far away from eachother.

I laid in bed, my hair loose and wavy against my pillow, and stared at the celing. I couldn't fall asleep. Because tomorrow was Prim's birthday.

Well, it _would've_ been her birthday.

I closed my eyes tightly shut and counted to one hundred, waiting for my head to clear and my pulse to slow back down. The memory still hurt, I still sobbed at night.

After shaking my head a couple times, I finally felt sleepy enough and drifted off to sleep.

_** "Katniss! Run!" Peeta screamed at me. "What are you doing? Go!" I looked from his frightened face to the area around me. Trees and moss and rocks and dirt. But it wasn't the forest behind my house, and it wasn't the woods behind Gale's house.**_

_** I was back in the arena.**_

_** My blood started to pound, pushing me forward and away from Peeta. I pumped my legs faster, arms pumping to keep my body moving through the trees and bushes. I could hear the Careers close behind, laughing.**_

_** "No one to save you now, Katnip!" One called, I looked back and saw Gale running with them, face smeared with Rue's blood, a sword clutched in his hand. Glimour was morphing from beautiful blond girl to dog and back and forth. Marvel was bouncing a spear from hand to hand and Cato was glaring at me.**_

_** I turned back and stopped suddenly, standing at the edge of a clift with nothing below me but blackness. I looked to watch the Careers transform into mockingjays and fly over the top of me. **_

_** "Katniss!" I heard my name echo all around me. I ran forward, then noticing I had a spear in my hand. I kept rushing forward through the woods, my breaths coming out in rough pants. I felt my legs start to burn from the forced running, but I finally found who was calling me. **_

_** Rue was traped to the ground in a net, clawing at the netting. I was almost there, when the spear left my hand and landed with a sickening thump into her stomach. Rue gasped and cried out, "Katniss! Help me!" I fell to my knees and crawled over to her. I cut the net and slowly pulled out the spear. Blood started to darken her shirt.**_

_** I lifted her onto my lap and rocked us back and forth. Looking down into her face, she suddenly shifted from dark Rue into pale and blue eyed Prim. She looked up at me, tears falling down her cheeks.**_

_** "You have to win, Katniss." she whispered, before the light left her eyes.**_

**"P**rim!" I shouted, sitting up.

I looked around me, chest heaving and slowly realized I was in my room. Covered in a sheen of sweat. Without a second thought, I flipped back my blanket and quietly opened my door, left my room and crossed the hall.

I lifted my hand to knock on Peeta's door, but hesitated. I bothered him almost every night about the nightmares I still had. He was probably sick of me, of the pestering. But, I needed to sleep.

So, swollowing my fear, I pushed open his door and closed it behind me. He had a West facing room, so the moon shone brightly in his room. His back was to me, curled up on his side. I walked slowly over to him, then noticed him shaking. I quickly sat down beside him and softly shook him awake. Peeta opened his eyes and looked up into my face, "Katniss," he whispered, then pulled me into his arms.

I clutched him tightly to me, burrying my face in his strong chest. Peeta was breathing heavily, his chest pounding. "What happened?" he asked, pushing hair off my forehead. I shook my head, nessaling in closer. "Katniss, it's okay. Just tell me what you saw," he whispered.

I lifted my head slowly, and looked into his blue eyes. "I was back in the arena, and watched Rue die, but she turned into Prim." That's all I needed to stay. Peeta closed his eyes and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Sleep now," he whispered.

I pushed back slightly, "What did _you_ see?" I asked, running my finger down his cheek, tracing a tear trail. Peeta shook it off, "Nothing. Just a regular nightmare." But I could see right through the lie, we didn't have regular anything anymore. He waited, then sighed. "You were hanging from a tree, by your foot and...and Cato was taking slices at you with his huge sword. And, I didn't do anything about it. I just stood there, and watched."

Peeta's eyes suddenl lost any sort of warmth, "You even reached your hand out to me, and cried my name in a cracked voice. But, I didn't move." He finished, his vocie dropping. I pushing his bangs back, "It was just a dream." I said, smiling a broken smile at him.

Peeta nodded slightly and leaned towards me. I leaned up and pressed my craving lips into his, pulling anything thing I had into his kiss. I felt his hands move up my shoulders and finger's weave into my hair. I felt shivers break down my back, causing me to brush closer to him. Peeta wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted my leg, then drapped it over his hips.

My breathing sped up as my hands worked their way up the back of his shirt, tracing his skin slowly. I felt a growl burst from his lips and suddenly we pulled apart. "That was fast," he hissed. I nodded, pressing another kiss into his swollen lips.

Peeta kissed back, but brushed his lips across my colar bone, pulling a moan from deep down out of my lips and into the air between us. "We should," I gulped "Slow down." I stated, by my hands betrayed me, grasping the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slightly, just enough that I could run my fingers up and down his abs. Peeta nodded silently, kissing up my neck. I finally grabbed two hand fulls of shirt and pulled hard up, Peeta helped remove his shirt.

"We're both tired, "he finally said. Kissing both my lips, then tugging softly at my bottom lip. I groaned and felt my hips shift toward him. I nodded, "We should sleep now." I said, but kissed his adams apple instead, earning a groan from him.

"Agreed." He breathed against my lips.

I felt my head swoon, and with one last kiss on his lips, I nuzzled closer to him and closed my eyes. Peeta wrapped his arms tighter around me, burying his face into my hair.

"I love you, Katniss." He whispered.

I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. Thank God for the dark. "I love you too, Peeta."

**A/N: I know, not my best work. But eh, I can always try again. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
